


I Won't Even Wish for Snow

by G_the_G



Series: Tumblr Dry on Low [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Darcy Lewis-centric, F/M, Sam Wilson is a Gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5462090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G_the_G/pseuds/G_the_G
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam isn't able to make it home for Christmas, so Darcy decides to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Even Wish for Snow

**Author's Note:**

> From the tumblr, so editing might be a little rough in patches as my fat thumbs have been undoing changes left and right recently.

“You, little son of a…”

Darcy snickered quietly as she heard Sam trail into undecipherable angry mutters across the room. She was stationed on the couch reading when he’d dragged in a behemoth of a tree a half hour earlier. Since then she’d heard a stream of commentary about shitty tree stands and Tony having to get fancy lights that are a pain in the ass with all the damn packaging. She’d teased that his comments weren’t very holiday appropriate. He’d merely resorted to quieter mumbling.

“Damn it!!”

A loud thud accompanied this outburst, and Darcy peered over the back of the couch. Sam lay sprawled on the floor in a tangle of christmas lights.

“I’m calling it.” Darcy mimed looking at her watch. “Time of death is 6:24 p.m.”

Sam flipped her off from where he lay.

She laughed and set her book down as she stood from the couch.

“How did he die, doctor? Was it peaceful?” She walked over and stood over Sam with her hands on her hips and a smile firmly in place. “Don’t worry, ma’am. It was…merry.”

He rolled his eyes and began to sit up.

“Har har.”

She snorted as he slipped in the string of lights, and laughed outright when he wound up flat on his back once more.

“Somehow, I don’t think that’s the proper technique for trimming the tree.”

Sam glared at her but accepted the hand she held out to help him up.

“If you’re such an expert, you can go ahead and do it.”

Darcy shook her head as she stepped closer to examine his tangled, festive bonds.

“Nope. My holiday spirit extends to repeatedly singing Last Christmas at the top of my lungs and ugly sweater parties.”

He grunted and tried to lift the rest of the lights off of him and only succeeded in tangling them more. Darcy firmly pushed his arms back down to his sides and held them in place. Possibly giving his biceps a squeeze for good measure.

“Stop that. You’re making it worse. At this rate you won’t be able to have the tree up until New Years.”

With a sigh he stopped trying to fight and stood shifting his weight from side to side.

She rolled her eyes and began unwrapping and separating strands as she circled him.

“I don’t remember it being this difficult,” he pouted.

“That’s because it’s not.”

He grunted again.

“You didn’t seem to have any problems decorating the one in the lab.”

“No, but I was using that as an excuse to distract Tony from creating the highest-proof eggnog known to man and keep Jane from forgetting it was Christmastime all together. They’re kinda like preschoolers. You gotta use arts and crafts to keep them focused and out of trouble.”

Sam hummed in agreement.

“I never knew beakers could be refashioned into ornaments.”

“You should see the ones Bruce lined with some crazy bioluminescent stuff. It’s awesome.”

Darcy finally got the last light string untangled from Sam’s waist patted him on the back.

“There you go. Now you can return to trimming to your heart’s content.”

Sam huffed and bent to pick up  the end of the nearest strand of lights. Darcy leaned against the wall to enjoy the view.

“Why  _are_ you decorating a tree? We already have three in the tower that I know of.”

He stretched as far as he could reach to tuck the light strand in the top branches, his sweater riding up.

“Tony’s tree is too clinical. Too professional. The lab one is just that, the lab tree. And can you really count Clint’s tree? It’s decorated with knives and other assorted weapons.”

“Hey, no one has lost any fingers or toes yet.”

Sam paused in his efforts and gave her a stern look.

“Christmas trees should not be an arsenal or a leading cause of death.”

She responded with a cheeky grin.

“Other than a fire hazard?”

He tried to hide his smile and went back to his lights.

“Exactly. So I needed my tree.”

“If it’s yours,  why are you putting it up in the common area.”

“Christmas spirit is supposed to be shared, Darce.”

She snorted and bent to pick up a glass ornament to fidget with. There were boxes upon boxes of them scattered about. Traditional reds, golds, and silvers. It was probably going to take every single one to cover the massive tree Sam had picked.

Darcy glanced up to see Sam had moved far enough down the tree that he no longer had to stretch to reach the branches.

Shame.

“You certainly have some particular opinions about the holiday. Weren’t you just lecturing Steve about the proper texture for a good Santa hat?”

“It’s a delicate balance between kitschy and maintaining proper shape and structure.”

“Sure thing, Kris Kringle.”

“This is serious business.”

She snorted and then watched in silence as he methodically tucked and wrapped strands around the tree.

Sam finished with the lights and began gathering ornaments from boxes.

“And what was this about the perfect cookie?”

“Oh, man those are my mom’s chocolate gingerbread cookies. I don’t think I’ve gone without them since I was in basic. And even then it was only because they got lost in the mail.”

Darcy continued to lean against the wall enjoying the show as he kept bending to pick up ornaments and then stretching to find the right places for them on the tree.

“Your whole family into Christmas then?”

“Yeah. The whole crowd gets together and has a dinner with all the fixings and a ritual gift exchange. This year they’re going to my aunt’s house out in Vermont.”

Darcy was busy analyzing just how perfectly his jeans were stretching and didn’t notice he’d turned his head while speaking and caught her leering. A sly smile spread across his face and she shrugged and sat down to start handing him ornaments.

It wasn’t like he’d never caught her scoping him out before. Or vice versa. It was pretty much expected at this point.

However, it was only recently that the looks had been leading to more. Long hugs. Extra hand grazes. But there hadn’t been anything talked about, so Darcy tried to distract herself from his warm hand intentionally sliding against hers every time he took an ornament she held out.

“Christmas at your aunt’s, huh?”

“Yep.”

“Any traditions other than this gift exchange?”

“Oh, you know. Singing some songs. Snowman building contest.”

“So, if your family is so into Christmas why aren’t you going home this year?”

He focused intently on placing an ornament as he answered.

“Eh, unlike Tony, I like to keep my work and home life separate.”

“Okay, I get that. But what’s that got to do with going home?”

“My parents learned not to ask too many questions from my military days. They’re easy to handle. The rest of my family….not so much. It wasn’t going to work when my status as an Avenger is still secret and I would probably wind up having to leave at a moment’s notice anyway.”

His voice grew quiet as he spoke, and she frowned.

“I’m sorry.”

Sam shrugged and went to grab the ornament Darcy was holding up, but she held on making him look at her.

“Really, that sucks. I’m sorry.”

He gave her a small smile.

“Not your fault, but thanks.”

She let go of the ornament with a nod and began organizing tinsel while Sam moved random ornaments around for balance.

He bumped her out of the way with his hip and shot her a casual grin.

“What about you? Other than the lack of spirit, no Christmas traditions? Places to go?”

Darcy waved her hand dismissively.

“Eh it was never really that big in my family. There’s a big gap between me and my closest sibling, so most traditions had fizzled by the time I came around. And my parent’s always wind up going to one of my sibling’s houses, which are way overcrowded.”

“Isn’t that half the fun?”

“You’ve never met my brother-in-law Brad.” Darcy joked. “Anyway, I’d always go with random roommates in college and now just spend them with Jane.”

“Not a bad way to go. I hear Jane makes good hot chocolate.”

“You should try her apple cider. Something about astrophysicists staying out at night to look at stars, they learn to make really good hot drinks.”

Sam handed her a strand of tinsel and they both began to circle, tuck, and fluff branches around the shiny strands. They finished in companionable silence until Sam reached for the topper and Darcy clapped and held her hands out expectantly.

“Oooh. I want to do the angel!”

He glanced at her over his shoulder, his lips ticked up on one side.

“I thought you didn’t have christmas spirit.”

She bounced on the balls of her feet.

“Not really, but I like special honors!”

He snorted and handed over the glittery decoration.

Darcy held it in both hands as she glanced around. There wasn’t an easily moved chair nearby so she grinned at Sam and tilted her head toward the tree.

“Lift me up.”

“Seriously?”

“Come on. Don’t punish me for my short genetics.”

He rolled his eyes and walked over to where she was standing, stepping behind her. She’d thought he might try and show off, picking her up like a reverse Dirty Dancing lift, but he squatted down to wrap his arms around her thighs before lifting her. Trust him to go with the practical approach.

He might not have showed off, but once the angel was in place, he set her back down and pulled her back against his chest. She tucked her chin so he wouldn’t see her mushy grin when he wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on top of her head.

“Looks good, doesn’t it?”

Darcy set her hands on top of his forearms as she admired their handiwork.

“Yeah.”

“Pardon me, Mr. Wilson. But your presence is requested in the training rooms.”

Sam let out a sigh.

“Tell them I’ll be right there, Jarvis.”

He gave her a final squeeze and let go.

“Thanks for the assist.”

Darcy turned in time to catch a devious smile as he walked out of the room backwards.

“Since you got caught ogling, you’re on clean-up duty.”

“I’m not your maid, Wilson!”

But he was already gone.

“Tool.”

Halfway through picking up boxes and plastic wrapping, Darcy quickly stood up straight, eyes wide and smile growing.

“Hey, Jarvis.”

“Yes,  Ms. Lewis?”

“Can you look up a number for me?”

* * *

Darcy paced around her room, phone dialed and ready. She just couldn’t bring herself to hit the call button.

“Suck it up, Lewis,” she whispered and hit send.

One ring in and she doubted herself.

She and Sam had been flirty, more than flirty for weeks now. But this was going to take it a step farther.

Two rings in and her face contorted in discomfort.

This wasn’t lighthearted banter and shameless leering.

This showed intent.

She pulled the phone away from her face and stared at it.

“Hello?”

Shit. They’d answered.

Darcy fumbled and brought the phone back to her ear.

“Uh, hi. I’m looking for Mrs. Wilson.”

“This is she. May I ask who’s calling?”

“Uh, this is Darcy.” She rolled her eyes at her own awkwardness. Of course the woman wouldn’t know who she was by just giving her first name. “Darcy Lewis. I’m friends with your son Sam.”

There was a quick chuckle on the other end of the line.

“So this is the famous Darcy?”

What? 

Darcy’s grip tightened enough that her phone case creaked.

“Excuse me?”

Another longer chuckle.

“Oh, was I not supposed to say anything?”

“I don’t know. Were you?”

Darcy’s voiced ended an octave higher than it began.

Mrs. Wilson huffed into the phone and Darcy shook herself to get it together.

“Honey, I know my son. And he has the subtlety of a mack truck. If you don’t know what I’m talking about then I don’t know why we’re having this conversation.”

Darcy snorted. Blunt honesty. She could handle that.

“Okay, so maybe I have an idea of what you’re talking about.”

“I’m glad to hear it. Because my son is far too old for me to be getting involved in his love life.”

Mrs. Wilson was clearly good people.

“I can appreciate that.”

“Now, if we’re not having  _that_ conversation, what can I do for you?”

Darcy loosened her death grip and took a deep breath.

“Sam was talking about some kind of chocolate ginger cookies you make every year and how he wasn’t going to get any. I figured if I could get the recipe from you I’d make them.”

“Oh, well, now. We can definitely have  _this_ conversation then.”

“Good. Because I don’t know if you know, but Sam is amazing as unintentionally making you pity him to the point of surrender.”

Mrs. Wilson clucked her tongue.

“I don’t know about that. By my recollection, it’s usually  _very_ intentional.”

Even though no one could see her, Darcy found herself shrugging.

“You’re probably right. But I figured I’d bake the cookies if it’d make Christmas easier for him. I just want him to be happy.”

Well damn. That was sappy. Now it sounded like she was in love with him.

Maybe.

Probably.

She wasn’t admitting to anything.

The other woman hummed contemplatively and Darcy grimaced, fearing that they were going to have  _that_ conversation after all.

“Well, if you can cook on top of the other things I’ve heard about you then we’ll get along just fine.”

A relieved laugh bubbled out.

“Just what all have you heard about me?”

“Don’t you worry. I have a feeling there will be a time and a place for that. For now, you get yourself a pen and paper. Because you’re first going to need some unsweetened cocoa, shortening, and…”

* * *

One icing mishap and a frantic call to a laughing Mrs. “Call me Darlene” Wilson later, Darcy put the finishing touches on a moose cookie and put it on the plate with the others.

“Hey, Jarvis, where’s Sam?”

“Mr. Wilson is currently in the communal kitchen. Would you like me to tell him you require his presence.”

Darcy smirked at Jarvis’ circumspect tone. Like he didn’t already know everything.

“Nah. I’ll go there myself. Thanks.”

“You’re most welcome, Ms. Lewis. And might I say that Mr. Wilson should very much enjoy his gift.”

“Jarvis, you flatterer, you.” 

Darcy paused and then took off her apron and washed her hands.

It was now or never.

“Okay, let’s go try to not make this awkward. Hopefully,” she mumbled as she grabbed the plate and headed to the elevator.

She found Sam leaning against the island counter, once again drinking juice from the carton. After one long look at the line of his neck, she walked up to the other side of the island and slid the plate across to him.

“I didn’t have Christmas themed cookie cutters so you’ll have to make due with forest creatures and wildlife.”

He turned to look at her, eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion as he set down the carton.

She pouted at his distrust.

“What?”

He picked up a fox-shaped cookie and examined it before glancing back at her.

“I’m just hesitant to accept random food gifts after Natasha drugged me with that cheese.”

“Okay, A- you pranked her first so you deserved it. B- I was not the one that did it, so there’s no reason not to trust me. And C- it was absolutely hilarious when you decided impromptu karaoke was necessary to bond with Ant-Man, so I’m not arguing with the outcome.”

He slowly held the cookie up to his nose.

“These smell like….” He took a hesitant bite. “These are!” He shoved the rest of the cookie into his mouth before staring at her, eyes incredulous, mouth full. “How di’ yuh…”

The rest came out garbled, but she knew what he meant, so she calmly folded her hands on the counter in front of her and lifted a shoulder.

“I have my ways.”

His eyes narrowed again, but the effectiveness of the express was diminished by the fact that his hand was reaching for another cookie despite his mouth being full with the one he was still chewing.

As he stared her down, she grinned wickedly until he paused in his chewing, about to question her.

“I asked your mother for the recipe.”

His eyes went wide and he choked, bursting into a coughing fit.

She giggled as it took a couple minutes before he could gasp at her.

“You talked to my mom?!”

Darcy leaned on the island and rested her chin in her hands, smiling coyly.

“Yep.”

He closed his eyes and grabbed another cookie, taking a bite without looking.

“And apparently I’m already known in the Wilson household.”

He took another bite.

“Just what  _did_ you tell her about me?”

He continued chewing, swallowed, and then opened his eyes again. She wasn’t sure what to make of his expression. He was definitely plotting something but she wasn’t sure if she should be on the defensive or not because the wry twist of his lips.

But then he set down what was left of his cookie, and without preamble, leaned forward, sliding a hand around the back of her neck to pull her closer and press his lips to hers with intent.

It was a bit awkward with the counter digging into her hips, but his lips were soft and he tasted like the cookies. 

As far as first kisses went, it was pretty damn great.

Far too soon in her opinion, Sam pulled back, and Darcy blinked at him. He cockily grabbed the last of his cookie, and ate it smirking at her.

“As far,” Darcy’s voice was breathy and she cleared her throat. “As far as distraction techniques go, that was pretty good. But not successful.”

She reached over to the plate and picked up a cookie. She took a dainty bite with brows raised as he watched her, his smirk widening into a grin.

“Oh that wasn’t distraction.”

“Sure it wasn’t.”

She snorted and took another bite.

“I just figured I’d get that out of the way before inviting you home with me for New Years .”

Darcy inhaled crumbs and choked. Sam laughed as he came around the counter to pat her on the back until she was done coughing.

“Say what?”

“You heard me.”

She flapped her hands frantically.

“I can’t meet your family. We haven’t even been on a date!”

He laughed as he pulled her in for a bear hug and she realized her mistake.

“I’ll pick you up at eight tonight.”

“That wasn’t a yes!”

“It wasn’t a no.”

Darcy opened her mouth to argue, but Sam swooped in, massive grin in place, before she got the chance.

Turned out the second kiss was even better than the first. 


End file.
